Wings and Tridents
by PrincessOfChocolate2
Summary: When Angel mind controls the Flock, Max gets kicked out, knowing what Angel did. So what happens when she meets some new people and somehow manages to end up at Camp Half-Blood? MERCY, the end of Itex, and awesomeness
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

HI PEOPLES! Ok, this is the first chapter in my first story ever, so no flames yet please? I can't even call this chapter mine, I adopted it from WingedNinja28 (this chapter is dedicated to you!) there might be grammar mistakes and all that stuff, but please ignore it. And for anyone who wants to participate in it, I do the whole 'virtual cookies' thing. For those of you who don't know what that means, it means that if you review or PM me or give me advice and things like that you get cookies! Once you get, like 50 cookies I give you a chapter before anyone else! 100 and you get to edit the next chapter. 200 and you get to be my beta! And so forth.

Chapter 1

Angel POV

I was jerked into consciousness by the obnoxious "IT'S ANOTHER SUN SHINING DAY! GET UP AND FACE IT!" God there were times when I just wanted to reach up and punch Max in the jaw. Hard.

I groaned and sat up, probably looking like the living dead. I glanced over at Nudge, who lay in her bed across the room from me, still passed out. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at her, "Nudge! There's a man here, he says he's from the… International School of Fashion Design- he's here to offer you a scholarship." I said to her, knowing that would get her up.

She lunged into an upright possession, "Screw sleep! I accept, I accept, I accept!" She yelled with her signature over-the-top enthusiasm.

"Works every time," I muttered to myself, only to receive a pillow to the side of the head.

"ANGEL, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT TO ME?" Nudge practically screamed at me, I shrugged, pulling on a loose-yet-battle-ready pink dress.

"Lost count after twenty," I retorted before leaving the room.

Max and Nudge are so annoying sometimes. Max is our flock leader a she has the power to shape shift, breathe underwater, and fly fast. The second in command if Fang and he has the power to be invisible and also breathe underwater. Then there is the blind pyro, Iggy who can feel colors. And for some unknown reason he is the best at building bombs. Then there is the chatterbox Nudge who can sense feelings that people felt when she touches objects, and she's like a freaky magnet. She can also make computers and any electronics do whatever she wants. Then the Gasman, or Gazzy who was named that way for a good reason, and can mimic people's voices. Finally it's my turn to shine. I'm Angle (go ahead, think that it's true, I dare you) and I can read minds, control minds, breathe underwater, talk to animals, and change my appearance. It's kinda like Max's shape shift power but she can change into anything. I can only change the way I look.

I entered the kitchen of our new house, yeah- that's right folks, the flock's living in an actual house. If I was the leader, we would always have a house. I could get someone to build one for us. I was pouring myself some cereal while fantasizing about being the leader when Max stormed into the kitchen. Oh, here we go.

"Gazzy," she started in an eerily calm voice, she faced him. "What have I told you about not making bombs out of my clothes?"

Gazzy smiled sheepishly, "Never hurts to be prepared in case an Eraser attacks…?" His statement ended as a question, his thoughts ruled by fear. Max pondered this, and turned on him again, "I'll let it go this time Gaz, but next time you make a bomb use something else!"

I, for one, was getting sick of Max. No- scratch that, I just want to be the leader… Come to think of it, I know just how to do it!

I glanced at Fang and Iggy, who were sitting at the kitchen table, talking quietly among themselves. Fang was fantasizing about kissing Max… eew, and Iggy was remembering what it was like to see. By now, Nudge had stumbled into the kitchen, glaring at me.

I smiled, time to put my plan into action. I willed the entire flock to glare at Max, not at the same time of course, now that would look suspicious. Max glanced up at all of us, drawing her attention away from her bacon, confusion crossed her face and mind. "What?" she asked mouth full. I remained quiet, I knew it would be to suspicious if I as much as breathed a word.

So… "Leave the Flock." I willed Fang to say.

Barley shielded horror crossed Max's face, as her thoughts began to be fueled by rage.

"Why?" She practically spat, "I did everything for you guys, and I even got you this house. If it weren't for me, all of you would be dead. Why do you want me to leave?"

"You are putting us all in danger," Fang continued, I jumped in, unable to contain myself.

"Max-" I started, 'oh here we go,' I heard Max think- I ignored her.

"Wherever we go, something new attacks us. If not Whitecoats or Erasers, than some bizarre monster, we all know all of these attacks are linked to you. You are working for them."

"Traitor!" I forced Nudge to yell.

"I think it would be best for all of us if you just left," Iggy finished.

"Why the hell would I work for them? I hate them as much as you do!" she snapped.

"We know you're lying Max, leave." Fang commanded.

She looked like she wanted to argue more, but her head twitched to the side, and a look of irritation crossed her face.

It was the Voice, I could tell. I was never able to know what the Voice was saying, I could never read her mind when she was talking to it. It must have told her something very inspirational because suddenly, she stood up straight, flipped us the bird, grabbed our credit card and jumped out the kitchen window, diving into the canyon three thousand feet below. (Our house overlooked a steep canyon.)

Goodbye Maximum Ride. Don't worry I'll keep good care of your -actually now my- Flock.

Max POV:

Well. That was random.

I can't believe that! Just when I couldn't be any happier!

I want to stay, and I was just about to ring Angel's little head…. But the ever-so-annoying Voice gave me other directions. It told me to find a group called… Generation 55, whatever that means.

The Voice spoke up, "They are the generation of mutants created almost immediately after the Flock." Oh. I knew that.

"But where do I find them? What are their names?" Of course- I didn't actually expect the voice to respond. They wouldn't make it that easy for me would they?

"Colorado mountains, you will know them when you see them." Pft- you'll know them when you see them? Gee- thanks for the help Voice.

I decided to go. This little 'mission' was the only thing preventing me from flying back there to rip the flock's (No- Angel's) head off.

Colorado… not far from Arizona… I would prefer to go farther, but I might as well give this a shot. I used my super speed, and adjusted my course to Colorado. What if this was a trap? Well- I really have nothing better to do…now that I don't have a certain ungrateful, traitorous flock to worry about.

I flew for about two hours on warp-drive before arriving in the mountains of the state where I used to live, when my stomach started to growl. I rolled my eyes, figures.

I landed and went to a nearby dinner. Thank God I remembered to grab a credit card! I walked into a corny 70's diner called Gunter Tootsies and took a seat at a booth. When I say 70's themed, I meant 70's themed. There is a freaking teal-colored car in the middle of the restraunt, and about ten Guke Boxes scattered through the place, all playing the same song 'Run Baby Run.' The place was pretty full, surprisingly.

A perky lady in a classic style white waitress outfit walked up to me. "Are you ready to order?" She asked with a coy smile. I quickly looked over the menu.

"Yeah- I'll have the XL bacon burger- make that three, four orders of large fries, two chocolate chip cookies, and three large cups of coffee would be great." I said. She wrote this all down a small notepad, her eyes wide. "Um… Okay. With that much food… you will have to pay upfront." I nodded and gave her my credit card, "Taking some home for the family?" she asked. "Yeah actually, they wanted me to pick them up lunch." I lied to her, smiling back. I actually wanted to get my food this time, thank you very much.

She examined the card closely, "Maximum Ride? Unusual name, I like it." I shrugged as she turned around and walked away.

I was pondering my next move, when someone slid into the booth in front of me.

I looked up, surprised, but ready for a fight. There was a girl in front of me. "Can I help you?" I hissed at her, attempting to scare her off. It didn't work. "Are you Maximum Ride?" she asked curiously. "What's it to you?" I retorted, glaring. The girl had long, almost feline-like canines, big shades, tan skin, and a head of deep-black hair. She looked about Gazzy's age. She glared back. "Are You Maximum Ride?" she repeated stubbornly. I glanced around, "Yes, why?"

The girl's eyebrows shot up to her hairline, "Like the Maximum Ride? The one with the-" she leaned in and whispered, "-wings?" My blood turned to ice and I paled. The girl's excitement was barley contained. "I-I don't know what you are talking about." I stuttered as the perky waitress walked up to the table, her hands full of food. "Alright, here is your food Ms. Ride," she smiled her coy smile, as she set the food down, gave me back my credit card and walked away. The girl in front of me glanced at my food, then at me, "meet me on the roof of this place in 45 minutes, okay?" I nodded, still utterly confused, and agreed to meet her. "I'm Brooklyn Grey, by the way." She said before walking back to her booth across the restaurant.

She must be one of the Generation 55's. This was too easy.

I sat on the edge of the roof forty minutes later, waiting for this Brook kid to show up. Exactly five minutes later, the door to the roof opened, and Brook walked out. "So… THE Maximum Ride…."

"Get on with it," I stated with a sigh.

"Um… I have a question," she started, smiling nervously. I waved my hand, indicating that she get on with it. "Um… canIjoinyourflock?" she asked rapidly… wow she would even be a match for Nudge.

Wait… What?

"Umm…." Was my response.

"Wait, wait, wait!" She added quickly, waiving her hands as I was about to say no.

"Will this change your mind?" she asked, and slowly unfolded her deep bronze wings.

This was about to get awkward. Fast. On the upside she did have pretty wings.

Author's Note

Ok, I have the next chapter ready, because WingedNInja28 wrote that one too, but I WILL NOT UPDATE until I get at least 10 reviews, got it? Don't forget about the Virtual Cookies! You get 2 per review, but flames get NOTHING! MWahahahahahaha! Anyway, Later and Happy Spring Break!


	2. The second one

**AN: I'm going to try to start updating every two weeks. Again, this chapter was written by WingedNinja28, so it's not mine. I know- it's sad, huh? :( Anyway I have chapters 1-10 written and I'm in the middle of 11, so there shouldn't be many late updates. If there are it's because I'm doing something school related. **

**DISCLAIMER: Do you seriously think that I'd be spending my free time writing FanFiction if I owned PJO and/or MR? No. I'd be having my servants (that live with me in my mansion) fill my enormous swimming pool with my money so I could swim in it while wearing my $2,000 bathing suit and listening to Flyleaf because I hired them to come to my back yard and perform live for me.**

Max POV-

I was stunned. There are more of us out there? How many? I stared at her, who knows? Maybe she was a loner like me, and just wanted someone to call her family. And maybe I was born yesterday.

I quickly shook off my shock and regained my composure. "Who are you?" I hissed, willing venom to drip from the words.

Brook quickly folded her wings, before anyone else could see, it being just past two in the afternoon. "Can we talk about this somewhere more private?" She asked somewhat hesitantly, as if afraid of my response.

I nodded, there were probably security cameras everywhere. "Good idea, there's a forest near here. But, for your sake, I hope you know that if you try anything that strikes me as suspicious… you are going to wish that you were never born. Understood?" She nodded quickly and ran over to the edge of the roof.

She turned around and looked at me, to make sure that I was coming. I smiled slightly and followed her.

I checked the ground below to make sure the cost was clear, before leaping off the roof of the cheesy diner, letting my brown, tan, and white wings take to the partly cloudy sky. I sped ahead of Brook, needing to think this all through.

_Max._

I rolled my eyes. _Oh wazzup Voice? My mind was starting to get lonely without you or Angel hijacking it! So what's new?_

_Max, this is serious. You need to trust Brook, she is on your side and she will help you find the others. It's better to work together than alone, Max._ It's really annoying when the Voice makes sense.

After about an hour of flying over a large city I'm assuming was Denver, we reached a vast, thick, lush and secluded deep green forest. I glanced back at Brook, who smiled and nodded, pointing to the greenery below. I shrugged- as much as you can shrug when you are flying- and dove downward, aiming for a small clearing maybe twenty feet across.

I landed somewhat gracefully and looked at the sky expectantly, waiting for Brook to get her skinny little butt down here. She landed in front of me two minutes later with a grin on her face.

Now that I got a good look at her, she looked like something out of a comic strip. She had taken off her shades only to reveal her fire-colored cat eyes. She had what looked like small retractable claws coming out of her nails, small feline-like fangs, and… was that a leopard tail? Hmm…. Well, growing up seeing these kinds of things you learn it's not their fault and you shouldn't judge.

Maybe she was the Eraser Version 8.0: The Feline Menace. Wait, No judging, no judging...

She saw me staring at her and rolled her eyes, as if she were used to it. "So…" She said awkwardly, not sure what to say. "What's your story?" I asked her. Yup that's me! No beating around the bush, straight to the point- pshhhh, it's not like I dragged her into the middle of nowhere to tell me about her or anything...

Brook nodded, it's not like I expected her to give me every detail of her life story, just… you know, the basics- as in why she looked like a cat. And why she had wings- that might be helpful too.

"Well…" she started slowly, hesitantly. "My name is Brooklyn Grey… and I come from a place called the, um… The School." I nodded, having expected it. "There are others like me… I used to call them my flock. There was this big fight, and we split up. Going our separate ways, you know?" Could this girl be any more of an open book? I expected a simple 'Yeah I come from the School, name one reason why I shouldn't kick your butt for being so nosey,' but that's just me.

"How did you know who I am?" I asked her, deciding not to press her for any more information on her past, she obviously hated talking about it.

"I remember them talking about you a lot at the School, something about 'inspiration for the next generation' or whatever that means. So when I heard that waitress lady say your name at the restaurant… well, I guess I…" I stopped her.

"Your story seems pretty legit, and it doesn't look like you're lying… but how do I know that I can trust you?"

She hesitated, "Um… I thought the wings and back-story were the universal 'I'm on your side' signs. Wait… Did you want my parentage…? Cuz I don't know that myself and-"

"Fine," I muttered. She was lying about the parent thing- I could see it in her eyes. But I didn't care- hell; my dad was one of the leading scientists that probably created her.

If I get dragged back to the School because of her… who cares? It's not like anyone would miss me. The Flock, my Flock is already convinced that I work for them… so what do I have to lose? "Focus on the mission, Max," the Voice chimed in.

I looked back up at Brook, "Fine," I said with finality and Brook's gold eyes lit up. "Really?" She asked excitedly, unable to believe it.

"Yes, really," I responded. She smiled brightly and jumped into the air. So, ladies and gentlemen, meet Brooklyn Grey, the newest member of my new family. Let's just hope I don't regret it more than I already think I'm going to.

* * *

That night, Brook and I had settled into a large limestone cave carved from the side of one of Colorado's massive mountains. I had set up a small pile of wood near the cave entrance when I noticed something for the first time: I had almost no supplies.

When those traitors kicked me out, I literally just grabbed a credit card, and fell out the window. I didn't grab any supplies like matches, food, water, switch blades, a cell phone, or any other useful things. Just this thin plastic card.

I sighed and rubbed my temples, felling a headache from all of today's stress creep up on me. "What is it Max?" Brook asked, walking over to me. I looked at her, "You know how to start a fire at night without matches, the sun, or glass?"

Brook smiled evilly, "You underestimate me," she said and placed her hand on the dry wood. I saw her close her eyes for a second and softly mutter something, like she was praying, then there was a spark, and the whole dark cave was aglow with warm, flickering light. I gaped at her. I hate to admit it… but that was super cool. Brook smiled again, feeling appreciated. "Call it a skill," she said before I could ask.

A half-hour later, Brook and I were sitting by the now blazing fire, making small talk. And we all know how good I am at small talk. Hear the sarcasm? You should, 'cause it's there.

"So… this other flock you mentioned earlier… what happened?" I knew this 'other flock' were the other kids the Voice told me to find. Now if I could just get their location, then… what? What was I supposed to do after that? I guess I'll have to find out when it happens because I doubt the Voice will tell me anything useful.

Brook's face fell, "Well… they were all kids like me, and all of them had their own set of powers. One could control ice, another could do some cool stuff with 'dark magic,'" She chuckled weakly at that. "One of them could build or fix anything, another could do some fancy stuff with shadows, and the last could tell the future. And well… there's me…" She gestured to the fire, and I nodded in understanding. "We were a family… a team. We escaped from the School about year after you did… And we argued, constantly. I don't even remember what the fights were about. Then one day… I guess they just had it. We split up, and my family was gone." She poked the fire with a stick sadly, and it dawned on me.

"You really miss them, don't you?" I asked her, she looked at me sadly and nodded. I heard her mutter a soft 'No duh, Sherlock.'

"You know… people can change. I'll bet they miss you too. Do you know where they are?" She looked at me with hope-filled eyes, "I- I don't know exactly where they are, but I've got a gut feeling that they are somewhere in the east." I nodded, that's where I was heading anyway, "Brook, tomorrow, let's go find your flock." Phase two, find the rest of the Generation, set into action.

* * *

The next day, Brook and I were soaring through the Kansas sky, traveling east. "We close?" I called to Brook, who nodded. "If we can trust my freaky instincts, then yeah- we're close," I nodded.

I didn't know who we were looking for, and I'm suspecting Brook didn't know either, she just knew where to find them. About half an hour of flying later with Brook leading the way, she pointed down and called to me, "Legend High, I think we're here," I glanced at the scenery below me and nodded subtly, seeing the large school grounds, silhouetted against a deep forest. Brook and I exchanged a nod and folded our wings into a steep dive, into the lush forest so no one could see us.

We landed silently, like ninjas, at the edge of the forest, so we could see the teens milling around in the courtyard for lunch. Luckily, no one saw us.

I glanced over at Brook, to see her scanning all of the faces of the students in the clearing. Suddenly, her eyes widened, and her face lit up, like the fire she created the night before. I elbowed her in the universal tell-me-whatever-it-is-that-you're-seeing gesture.

She glanced at me and smiled gesturing with her head to the opposite, more secluded side of the courtyard. I followed her gaze to see a punk-rock type girl with jet black hair with dyed rainbow streaks. She was wearing a punkish yet colorful graphic tank with leather pants, and spiky black combat boots. God, those look like they would hurt if you kicked someone. I wonder where I could get a pair. Maybe at Hot Topic?

The girl was sitting in the grass, quietly eating a sandwich alone, glaring at anyone who passed by. I glanced at Brook silently asking if we should go for it. She nodded and placed her big sunglasses over her eyes. "Let's do this," she said excitedly pumping her fist in the air, which I found pretty funny. She slipped out of the forest unseen, and made her way over to the girl.

Ember POV-

I shot a glare at the cheerleading prep who always tried to make my life more miserable than it already was.

Inside I am really enjoying the way the sun warmed my face but I still keep up a menacing appearance while eating my food. I was brought back to reality when I heard a twig snap in front of me, I looked up, glaring. The girl who towered over me smirked at my glare and playfully shot a glare back to me. She looked familiar…. Her long wildly-curly black hair and tanned, freckled skin struck a chord with me. She reminded me of someone I considered my best friend and sister a long time ago.

"'Sup Em," she said and sat down carelessly, drumming her slightly clawed fingers against the grass.

"And you are…?" I hissed at her venomously, she didn't even flinch. "You don't recognize me?" she asked, and I shook my head cautiously, wondering where she was going with this.

By now another girl walked up behind her. I didn't test her with my glares, since she seemed to radiate a powerful don't-test-me-'cause-I'm-a-badass-and-you'll-regre t-it aura. She sat down next to the other girl, while shooting me wary glances.

"You really don't recognize me?" Said the familiar looking girl, she suddenly grinned and took off her glasses to reveal an all-too-familiar pair of firey cat-like eyes. "Brook…?" I said softly, eyes wide and stunned. Brook nodded, happiness shone in her eyes.

The other girl looked at me, "Cut the small talk. Are you coming with us or what? We are trying to get your flock back together." I made the mistake of glaring at her… and she shot back a glare that would have made the most badass fighter out there grab a teddy bear and hide under their bed.

I flinched, but shook it off. "And who are you?" I asked her, she smiled and rolled her eyes. "Later," she said, "You coming or what?"

Was she really asking me to give up everything to go with them? Well, this is sudden and random.

It took a moment for me to register that offer. I thought about the life I built since I left my family, life at a school I couldn't stand, with its stereotypical blondes and stupid jocks. My life ever since I found my real, birth mother sucked too, she always ignored me, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't seem to draw her away from her work. I couldn't even get her to tell me who my dad was, although I didn't need her to tell me- I already knew. And gods knows he won't listen to my prayers.

Psh- screw normal life! I want my old life back.

I looked at Brook and the girl and nodded quickly, following them off the school property and into the forest. Brook smiled at me, and I grinned back, happy to be back with probably one of the only people who actually understood almost everything that I went through. I allowed my eyes to flicker towards the other girl and back to Brook as if to say WTH? Brook sighed and singed TTYL over to me.

Yeah- all of us (my flock), sort of kind of, knew how to sign. But just like letters and stuff- nothing major.

When we were far enough away from my sch- my old school, Brook snuck a glance at me, grinned, and jumped into the air, extending her bronze wings to perform a series of spirals and ninja moves. "Show off," the other girl muttered, "I'm Max by the way," said Max, shooting at me with a playful smile.

I nodded once, "Ember," was all I said. She rolled her eyes and, still smiling, jumped into the air just as Brook did not a minute before, and extended her brown, tan, and white-speckled wings.

She was one of us huh? I wonder how many more of us are out there… I shrugged off the thought, and leaped into the air, extending my black and dyed-rainbow-streaked wings (yeah, I dye my wings- I'm just that cool. But you have no idea how hard that is to do it by yourself) and allowed them to lift me off the ground.


	3. Finding the Flock

The Champion #3

Author's note

Hey, i'm really sorry about updating, like, a week late when I really have no bissness doing so. The fact that I have chapters up to chapter 11 completely done (they are seriously almost all fillers) and I can't remember when to update is just pathetic and I am sorry. I am going to try updating every week and see if that's easier to remember. if it is then I'll just do that. Two more things before I let you read. One- HAPPY SUMMER EVERYONE! Two- unless I suddenly turned into two middle aged men, I am not Rick or James. Therefore, I DO NOT OWN IT! understand that and we'll all get along just fine.

Max's POV:  
Once we were in the air Ember and I started talking. We were just in the middle of me telling her how Brook and I found each other and then how we found her when I realized that Brook had been leading our formation like she knew where to go, yet she had a confused face on.

"That's it!" she yelled smiling, confused face gone.

"What is?" Ember asked.

"Well I was wondering how I knew where to go to get you and how I know where to find Zane and so I was wondering and wondering and I got it. I got a new power! I can track people! That's awesome right?"

Ok, so the power thing is new. I'm not sure how I feel about an 11 year old being able to track me when crazy smart but evil middle aged men couldn't find a way to make a device to track me.

I just realized that she's a lot like Nudge with the fast talking. But unlike Nudge she knows how to stop. For once I'm lucky. People like me are never lucky. I feel like that line has been used before. I don't know where though.

Wait a sec. Who's Zane?

Ember seemed to notice my confused face. "Zane is another member of our flock. He was always threatening to leave to the mountains whenever we fought, he's a year younger than you and me. And I'm guessing we are on our way to find him."

"Ok. Who are the other members of your flock?" I asked. I want to know how many people we are going to be picking up. The sooner this mission is over the sooner I can go back to the flock and rip Angel's head off and become leader again. We could multiply in numbers with the new flock that I'm helping find, too.

"Well there is Zane, Night Owl, Lamar, and Asher. Zane is somewhere in the Colorado Mountains, as is Night Owl, and Lamar is with Asher because Asher was too young to be on his own when we split up, and they are in some part of the East Coast. Man! I love this power!" Brook answered.

Ok, so two down, four to go. And two of them are in the same place! This shouldn't take long.

Why did the Voice tell me to go to the Colorado Mountains when I had to go all over?

'You had to go in that direction in order to meet Brook. And she is the one who can lead you to the others.' Voice said. Wow, for once it was actually helpful. Well, it's been happening more often now so I guess I should get used to it.

Okay, so to the Colorado Mountains it is to get this Zane dude and 'Night Owl'

"Hey, Max, we have told you about our family, now it's your turn. What's your family like?" Ember asked me.

My anger at Angel spiked for a quick second then left, leaving me with the craving to punch someone. Hard.

"My family was awesome. Every one of them. There was my right-wing man Fang and our blind pyro Iggy. The chatter mouth was Nudge and the second pyro, Gazzy, could practically kill someone with what comes out his rear end. But Gazzy's sister, Angel, was difficult. Don't be fooled by the name, she's Satan's spawn. She was the one with the power of mind control and mind reading and she kept thinking that she is the most powerful and that she should be leader. So not long ago she controlled the minds of the rest of my flock and she made them kick me out. She's most likely going to give them false memories of me being a traitor to them so that they are happy that I'm gone. And one day I'm going to get her back. I'm going to murder Celeste that little stuffed angel bear of hers. It will kill her and revenge will be mine! MINE!" Then I did a sort of creepy evil laugh.

Through a corner of my eye I saw Brook and Ember share a look then look at me as if I was crazy.

"So for revenge the great, invincible Maximum Ride is going to kill a stuffed bear? Girl, I think you've lost your touch." Ember said sympathetically.

Then I did a normal laugh and the other two joined in soon after me.

Once we realized that we were all tired and hungry we found a forest close to a town. We landed there and walked to the nearest restaurant which happened to be BJ's Brewhouse.

"You sure that you've got enough money for the three of us to eat until we're full? BJ's is pretty expensive." Ember said worriedly as we sat down.

"Don't worry about it. I got this mysterious credit card that somehow never runs out of money, so basically I'm rich." I told her reassuringly. She and Brook shared a look before looking back at me.

"Okay? Well, in that case I'll have five of their best steaks!" she proclaimed. Hey, that sounds pretty good. I wonder what else they have. Ooohhh, deep dish pizzas. Ok, from the looks of this, one large and one personal deep dish pizza could fill me enough to be satisfied, but then I'll need to rely on dessert to fill the rest of me up. Oh, I wonder what a pazookie is? It sounds good. I'll try two of them.

Brook looked like she had just figured out what she was going to eat too. With only three people eating, this meal was going be be pretty cheap. For a flock of mutant bird kids who eat like pigs anyway.

Just then a female waitress with brown hair and eyes walked up to our table and asked what we wanted.

I gave her my order, then Ember ordered her 5 steaks, and Brook ordered 3 huge burgers.

I thought that she would be all shocked and have the manager come out, but all she did was say, "Okay, anything else?" very calmly.

For once it was us who were shocked instead of the waitress.

"How come you aren't all like, 'you can't order that much food!'" Brook asked.

"Well, you guys look like you could use a big meal and lots of people here order a lot of food so they can take it home and eat it later. Some people order some for other family members too, so this is really nothing new to me. But you will have to pay upfront for the food." She explained. I think BJ's is my new favorite restaurant.

So she left and came back after a few minutes and gave us a check.

"Because of the large quantity of food you ordered it may take a while before it comes out." She said while rolling her eyes. She must be annoyed at how much she has to say it.

We all nodded and she left. Then we all seemed to be thinking the same thing because we all said, "I love BJ'S." at the same time. Then we did what girls always do, we laughed.

We talked to each other for like thirty minutes until four different people came over with all of our plates of food in their hands. They put the food down on the table and left, one of them saying, "Enjoy!"

Then we picked up our knives and forks daintily and straightened our backs. We then started eating with our mouths closed and feet crossed while making small talk for around 2 hours.

Yeah, no.

What we really did was forget the silverware, and dug in like the sloppiest pigs you could find on a farm. So after maybe 20 minutes of nonstop eating we were done and happy and full. Beat meal EVER!

But what really surprised me is that a poozkie is a warm handmade cookie with ice cream on top. Well that didn't surprise me but what did was that the cookie was a 9.3 on the Maxness Scale of Cookies. Not as good as Mom's but a very close second.

After we left BJ'S we promised that we'd go back as soon as possible.

Then we left the cute warm little town and headed into the forest and then took off.

Brook was leading us again knowing exactly where to go. She told us later on the flight that the closer she gets to a person the better she can track them. I find this just a little creepy.

After pointless talk and a few flight tips from one Avian-American to another for a couple of hours, Brook informed us that we were about a 15 minute flight away from this Zane guy. I hope he doesn't turn out to be a jerk like Angel. No, bad Max. That was a bad thought. Angel is just being arrogant because she's going through a phase. You'll be back, and she knows that.

So we talked a little bit more and then we could see him. He was starting a fire with what looked like a dead desert rat, next to him. He was by the entrance of a cave and had either really dark brown hair or black hair. I couldn't make out a lot of details from so far away. His back was to us.

All three of us landed as softly as possible, but being a bird kid it didn't matter much to him. He turned around to us, taking a battle stance. I folded my wings in before shape shifting so my wings grew smaller and smaller until they were gone. I always do that after a long flight. It keeps them from getting sore.

"Zane!" Ember and Brook said at the same time, and ran toward him. They hugged him while he still had a confused face, but at least he wasn't ready to fight anymore. I was still by the entrance watching their reunion. It made me think of all the times that I shared with the flock. Our bedtime stack, and our group hugs. It made me a little sad, but I remembered I have a mission, and it needs to be accomplished without distraction.

Now that I was closer I could tell he had dark brown hair, black eyes, and a light tan. He looked my age and still had a look of confusion, but remembrance, too. He then smiled and hugged them back. After maybe 5 minutes they broke apart, and he looked at me.

"What, did you pick up a stray?" He asked them, smiling.

"Haha, very funny. But because that is coming from another Avian-American it kinda hurts." I told him. His smile decided to take a walk and leave the room.

"Do I know you?" He asked. I started walking forward to them.

"Well, you should, I'm pretty popular where you came from."

"I'm pretty sure I don't."

"Well let me introduce myself so that your life can finally have real meaning." I said arrogantly.

"I'll have to remember you. I like your style." He replied while chuckling. I kind of liked his style too, not many people go along with me.

"I make it kinda hard for people to forget me." I smiled at him.

He smiled back but still looked a bit confused. "Anyway you are...?"

"You sure you don't want to take a shot at guessing who I am? You'll just feel stupid once I tell you." I smirked. But if Brooke knew who I was he should too.

"Are you Lady Gaga?" I laughed at that one.

"No, she's like 60. Think of all the Whitecoats complaining about me and my flock for all the 13 years that you were in the School." Now he was shocked.

"You were there?"

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes.

"But you're human looking-and ALIVE!" He shouted, gesturing to my slightly rugged by not horrible appearance.

"Did you just notice?"

"Wait, are you Maximum Ride?" Ahh! He finally gets it.

I said, "No, I'm Taylor Swift, of course I'm Maximum Ride. But you can call me Max."

"But you don't have wings." Is he serious?

"That hurt more than the stray comment. I have powers, you know. I actually have several, one of them being shape shifting. I can make myself into different shapes ... or objects." I told him.

I held up my hand and turned my index finger into a knife. I then turned the rest of my fingers into knives. I joked, "You might have met my uncle, Wolverine, he and I go way back."

He laughed kind of nervously and Brook and Ember looked like they were about 5 seconds away from bursting into laughter and rolling on the dirty cave floor.

He seemed to remember something. "Wait, Ember, Brook how did you find each other? And how did you find Max? And how did you find me? And why are you here?" By the end he was talking very fast, like he needed to get the answers as soon as possible.

"Well, I was at a diner and I heard a waitress complement Max, saying that she liked her name. So I was all like, 'could that really be Maximum Ride?' So I went over to her table, confirmed that she really was Max, told her to meet me on the roof and when she did I showed her my wings, then we talked about it in a forest, then we spent the night together in a cave, and we talked about each others flocks and she convinced me to get the flock back together. So the next day we went to find Ember and I had a feeling that she was West so we followed my feelings and found her. Then we went to find you I had another feeling that you were somewhere West, and I realized that I have a new power! I can track people! And now we're here." Brook said. One breath. She might have just beaten Nudge's record.

Zane looked kind of relieved to hear the story.

"Then let's go get Lamar and Asher. They should be in the same place so we only got one stop. Do you know where they are Brook?" He asked.

"On the East Coast. I'll get a more precise location once we're closer." She answered

"Then let's go!" Ember said. And we were off. We gave Zane some time to pack up his stuff when I noticed something. Because the sun was setting, the sun was facing the entrance of the cave and it made something shine in the back of the cave.

"Hey, guys, what's that?" They all stopped and turned to look at what I was talking about. I was the first to walk closer to it, battle-ready. Once I got a close look at it, I immediately knew what it was. For once I'll thank you Iggy and Gazzy.

"Everybody out! The place is rigged!" I shouted, starting to grow my wings again. Everybody ran out of the cave and spread out their wings. I got a little stuck at the edge waiting for my wings to fully grow. When I finally grew my wings completely, I jumped out of the cave, the others far away, and starting to notice that I wasn't with them. When I did my first downstroke I heard the rapid beeping.

'Too late.' I thought. Then there was one last long beep, and then a large boom. I remember the pain of my wings burning and my body flipping and falling in the air and getting hit by debris from the cave. I only felt that for a second though, before I passed out.

Author's note  
Haha! My first cliff hanger! Will Max die? Heck NO, but how will she live? Review and tell me what you're theory is and get extra cookies! SMILEY FACE! :D see you guys in two weeks.


	4. The Lie

**Hey guys! Guess what! Y'all get these 4 chapters because of iCloud! This chapter feels kinda short to me even though it's a thousand more words than my last one, but whatever, you guys get 4, so be happy. :) **

**Disclaimer!**

**What do you think I would be doing if I was** **the author of** **two really awesome, VERY popular book series? NOT writing FanFiction about them, I can tell you that. On to the story!**

Angel POV

You know what? I love being leader! It's like playing Simon Says. People do what you want them to and if they mess up, their out of the game (or with me their memory is taken away). Max had outlived her time in the spotlight being Simon, It's my turn now.

After she took the Max card and left, I put the Flock into unconsciousness. I then went through all of Max's stuff that she left behind and sorted it out so that no one will be fighting about it later. It was her clothes that were the hardest to sort through. Because she was six years older than Nudge and eight years older then me we can't really do anything with her girly clothes, not that she had many. But the ones that she did have were nice and only lightly used, so I didn't really want to just give them to Goodwill. I decided to save them and give them to Nudge for her birthday in a couple of years.

After that I spent quite some time thinking about what memories to give the Flock. I knew I was going to have them think that she was a traitor, but why was she a traitor? As she said, she hated the School just as much as we do. She would never go anywhere near the School if it meant the slightest chance that one of us could have gotten a little hurt. Maybe I should just have them think that she died. Yeah, that way I just have to think of a way to make her die, and if need be she can come back to us like I know she's longing to. Well actually, I don't know for sure because she is too far out of range to mind read, but we grew up together and she took care of us and always took the worst beatings for us. She was a great leader. But all good things must end, and she did. At least that's what they'll think. When they think that she dies from ... an Eraser attack, Fang will be crushed that the love of his life is dead and he couldn't protect her, and will feel like he can't protect us either so he will refuse to become leader. Iggy will think he is unfit to lead due to his blindness, Nudge will refuse the job because she will feel like she can never be as good Max, and Gazzy will think that he's too young, leaving it all to me.

If Max was ever right about anything, it's that I am nothing like an angel.

After I got all that stuff sorted out I realized that they need to remember the Eraser attack. I can't come up with an entire fight from 4 different people's points of views.

*lightbulb* what if I tell them that I erased their memory so they wouldn't have to remember Max dying and then them taking away the body. But, they would have to have lost the fight meaning that they would've tried their hardest, and get pretty beat up. Well I've been kinda mad at Fang for not talking a lot like he's better then everyone else, Iggy for blowing up my new dress, Nudge for throwing pillows at me every time I wake her up, and Gazzy for waking me up with a bucket if cold water 3 days ago. This should be fun. *insert evil laugh*

Fang POV

I woke up and found out two things.  
1. I was in PAIN, like after a fight that we lost.  
2. I couldn't remember anything. I remembered waking up today (or at least I think it was today) thinking about Max and then getting dressed but then nothing.

I got up and immediately started doing a head count and the usual assessment of injuries. It didn't look like anyone had anything too serious but there was something off. I felt really cold inside, like when I didn't know where Max was or if she would ever return to me. I felt like this many times at The School. I despised this feeling. So naturally I looked around for Max. When I couldn't find her I started to freak out a little. So what did I do? I went to Angel. The little girl can prove to be very reliable and very bratty at different times, right now I was hoping for the reliable part of her.

I finally found her in the kitchen eating chocolate ice cream and staring out the window that overlooked the cliff that we were on and sulking.

"Angel, where's Max?" I can find out why she's sulking later, the ice inside me was getting colder.

"She's gone, Fang. Gone." She said sounding depressed.

"What!?" That could mean many things. She could be captured, she could have run away, or she could have di-no don't think about that, Fang. She most likely is fine.

'Wow, ignorance really is bliss.' Angel said sadly in my head. I turned around to find her right behind me.

"Angel, what are you talking about?" I asked her, my heart starting to race. She looked at me with a very sad look on her face.

"The erasers attacked. We lost. They killed Max and took her body. We're done for. I erased you minds. You don't need to be haunted." She said. Hold up a second. Max out of the way means Angel gets the job of leader. She must have had something to do with this. Maybe not kill Max, but done something to her.

Just then I felt a small, almost not there tug in the left of my brain. But Angel loved Max more than power. Surely, she wouldn't get rid of Max after she has taken care of her since she was 2, broke us out of the School, provided for us. She must be telling the truth. Max must be dead.

I got another spoon from the kitchen drawer and picked up the ice cream on the counter. It works with girls in the movies, why can't it work for me? I went to my room to mourn. What kind of boyfriend am I? I was in a battle and couldn't protect my girlfriend so much so that she DIED. I know I won't ever look at a chocolate chip cookie without remembering Max and my failure as a friend.

I started eating the ice cream. After a while I realized it doesn't work. I don't think anything will.

Zane POV

Today started out just like always. Find a few desert rats to eat, try to start a small fire, fly around a bit. Every few weeks I move from one cave to another to make it just a little harder for the School to track me. Whenever I do this though it reminds me of my flock or my old flock.

I want to make sure that they didn't get themselves captured. But I can't just go out there and say, "oh you haven't done anything stupid yet, have you?" Because I have no freaking clue where they are! And then I worry about Brook so much. Asher at least had someone to go with him, but Brook is only like, what 11 now? And all alone. I know that she could handle herself, but what if Erasers did the whole divide and conquer strategy? We did the divide part for them, if they could find her, she'd be dead. All because of that stupid fight.

I put my negative thoughts away and started cleaning the cave. I had just "moved" but I had been here before a couple of times because I really liked this cave. It had a perfect view of the sunset. It always gave me peace and warmth whenever I went to sleep.

After I was done cleaning I went out to find more desert rats, cause three wasn't going to make a good lunch. I sorta always skip breakfast because I sleep through it, but that only makes me more hungry at lunch. When you're a bird kid, that's not good. So I went to find some rats and sticks for my fire. It was always harder to make fires after the flock split up. But I got it lucky. There were tourists everywhere, and they always leave behind stuff. Some even leave lighters.

I went back to my cave and ate lunch and then flew around a bit and then practiced fighting using various objects as weapons, like bones and sticks. Then I went searching for more rats. Ah, the lovely life of a teenage mutant bird cave dweller.

I was starting another fire because my old fire burned out when I felt like something was off. I very clearly heard three sets of feet behind me at the cave entrance because of my bird kid senses.

I turned around prepared to fight if needed, but what I saw was surprising. I saw three girls, one a complete *cough* hot *cough* stranger and two very familiar people. The two who were familiar yelled my name and ran to me with huge smilies on their faces. I lowered my guard as they hugged me, still trying to place where I've seen them. Then it hit me-Brook, Ember, Asher, Lamar, our flock. I smiled and hugged them back. We stayed like that for a while with the unknown person still standing by the entrance. We broke up our little hug and I turned to the person *cough*getting hotter by the second*cough* and I joked to Ember and Brook.

"What, did you pick up a stray?" The girl surprisingly went and came up with a snarky comment of her own.

"Haha, very funny. But because that is coming from another Avian-American it kinda hurts." Wait a second, Avian-American? I know all of them because it's not like there's a lot of us, but she doesn't look familiar. I'd remember a girl like her.

"Do I know you?" I asked. She walked a few steps closer.

"Well, you should, I'm pretty popular where you came from." Oh, yay. She thinks that I'm a tourist and am from a city.

"I'm pretty sure I don't."

"Well let me introduce myself so that your life can finally have real meaning." She said arrogantly.

"I'll have to remember you I like your style." I said while chuckling. This girl was hot and funny. She also gave off this powerful and brave vibe.

"I make it kinda hard for people to forget me." She said smiling. That was one of the most beautiful sights I have ever witnessed. I couldn't help but smile back at her, wait what's her name?

"Anyway, you are..." I said.

"You sure you don't want to take a shot at guessing who I am? You'll just feel stupid once I tell you." She said smirking. So she's a celebrity.

"Are you Lady GaGa?" I said hoping she found it funny. All the funny guys get the girl.

"No, she's like 60. Think of all the Whitecoats complaining about me and my flock for all the 13 years that you were in the School." Wait a sec, The School?

"You were there?" No one in the School could be that hot, not even the female Erasers in human form.

"Yeah." She said rolling her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"But you're human looking-and ALIVE!" Both are very hard to accomplish when you are at the School.

"Did you just notice?" She said. I would've laughed if I wasn't so shocked. Wait I remembered something she said that the WhiteCoats were complaining about her and her Flock.

"Wait, are you Maximum Ride?" She can't be, she's a legend the Whitecoats told us to fool us into thinking that we actually had a chance of escaping.

"No, I'm Taylor Swift, of course I'm Maximum Ride. But you can call me Max." Max said. Wait a second, Maximum Ride leads a fearless and powerful flock, so she has wings, but this girl had no awkward lumps on her back.

"But you don't have wings." I said. She gave me an 'are you serious?' look.

"That hurt more than the stray comment. I have powers, you know. I actually have several, one of them being shape shifting. I can make myself into different shapes ... or objects." Max said. She then went and held up her hand, turning her index finger into a knife and then all her other fingers, too.

She joked, "You might have met my uncle, Wolverine, he and I go way back." I laughed kind of nervously, because I didn't know this girl all that well, I had no idea what she could do to me. Then I started asking all the questions I've built up.

"Wait- Ember, Brook, how did you find each other? And how did you find Max? And how did you find me? And why are you here? And what happened to Max's flock? Have you found Asher and Lamar yet?" By the end I was talking very fast, wanting to know what happened. Thankfully Brook was here.

"Well, I was at a diner and I heard a waitress complement Max, saying that she liked her name. So I was all like, 'could that really be Maximum Ride?' So I went over to her table, confirmed that she really was Max, told her to meet me on the roof and when she did I showed her my wings, then we talked about it in a forest, then we spent the night together in a cave, and we talked about each others flocks and she convinced me to get the flock back together. So the next day we went to find Ember and I had a feeling that she was East so we followed my feelings and found her. Then we went to find you I had another feeling that you were somewhere West, and I realized that I have a new power! I can track people! And now we're here." I relaxed, knowing that my Brook was back and safe. She was always like a little sister to me.

"Then let's go get Lamar and Asher. They should be in the same place so we only got one stop. Do you know where they are Brook?" I asked recalling the power that she mentioned.

"On the East coast. I'll get a more precise location once we're closer." She answered.

"Then let's go!" Ember said. They gave me some time to pack what little items I had. Max was walking around looking at the cave and Brook was talking to Ember about how awesome it was having me again. I was just about ready to go when Max said something.

"Hey, guys, what's that?" We all stopped and turned to look at the kin of shiny object she was talking about. Max was the first to walk closer to it, battle-ready. When she got close to it she turned around quickly and yelled,"Everybody out! The place is rigged!"

She didn't have to tell me twice. The School must have been on me and placed the bomb in my favorite cave.

Ember, Brook, and I all sprinted to the cave entrance and jumped out flying as fast as we could away from the cave. Me being the flock leader that I am did a head count. Only three. I turned around to see Max standing at the edge of the cave with a scared look on her face while her wings were behind her unfolded but growing. She wasn't going to make it. So I flew fast toward her just as she jumped off the cave's entrance. On her first downstroke her face showed one of complete failure.

The cave exploded.

One large piece of cave hit her in the head and a few burning sticks from my fire hit her wings. She went completely limp and started falling. She fell pretty fast, but thank the gods, I was faster and caught her, barely missing all the debris. She was still on fire, but Brook came up to me, put her hand on Max and the fires died out instantly. We had to get to Asher fast, because none of us had any idea how to treat injuries. Asher always took care of that with his healing tear power.

Brook and Ember must have been thinking the same thing, because they just nodded and started flying East with Brook in the lead. We had to fly fast because Max's neck was bleeding. If that price of debris hit her spinal cord or her, umm, what was it called? I don't know-breathing tube, Max could suffocate or be paralyzed. I didn't like either option. So I focused on her breathing and her beauty. She looked so calm, and elegant, and just plain beautiful.

"Long Island" Brook said. We adjusted our flying. But Brook didn't have to tell me where to go, I had a gut feeling, that they were right where we left them.

Right where my Flock broke up.

unknown pov  
I heard an explosion. It actually woke me up, thanks to my wolf ears. Running all my life from people who want me dead, made me a little jumpy and paranoid. So as you can see a cave exploding a maximum of one mile away from me causes me to wake up and leave in a hurry. Once I was out of my cave (in a record 15 seconds!) I spotted a small group of three, two girls and one boy. The wings on their back surprised me the most, but it also helped me identify them too. I saw the boy have his wings nearly completely folded in, and he was doing a pretty deep nosedive that even impressed me. I finally saw his target, a girl falling. Probably from the explosion. I was even more surprised when I saw the most beautiful wings strapped to her back. The guy caught her half a second later, bridal style and didn't even flinch from the heat the emerged from the fire still dancing and eating it's way through her clothes. The two girls caught up to him and the smaller one came closer and simply touched the girl in the dude's arms. Suddenly, the fire died out. Now I defiantly want to know who they are. The original three people shared a look and stared flying East immediately after.

'Well,' I thought to myself,'I have nothing else better to do.' So I unfolded my own black wings and secretly followed them.

**Author's Note**  
**I don't usually like repeating scenes in a story but I felt that it was needed in this case. BTW (and I don't usually speak in text talk either) in case I didn't tell you earlier, or you didn't get the hints, this IS a MERCY fanfic, and my sisters already nearly killed me for it, I don't need you guys to also. So that's it folks! Wait, no it isn't. This is a test to see how many people actually read author's notes. See ya in two weeks. :D**


	5. Camp Introductions

**HEY! Look who was awesome and updated twice today! ME! oh, well, I'm not that awesome, y'all are! Review when you can, I'm a little behind on the virtual cookie thing, but I'm getting to it! And I am SOO excited! WE FINALY GET PERCY TO COME IN! I realize that there does seem to be a little time skip, but in future chapters, it'll explain more.**

**Disclaimer!**

**No! I don't freaking own Maximum Ride AND/OR Percy Jackson! Stop making me feel bad about it!**

Max's POV

I woke up with my neck wet and cold. Opening my eyes I found myself on a comfy cot, in what looked like an infirmary. I was surrounded by 6 people. Three on my right and three on my left. When my eyes focused I recognized the three on the right as Zane, Ember, and Brook. I didn't know the people on the left. The one closest to me had black and kind of shaggy hair and the most mesmerizing sea green eyes ever. One word could describe him. Hot. Next to him by my knees was a guy that looked like him, but he was more cute than hot. Then by my feet was a little boy with sun kissed skin and bright blond hair. His eyes were red, like he'd been crying a lot. My motherly instincts came out and I sat up and hugged him.

"Are you ok?" I asked, concern dripping on my voice. He nodded his head and looked at me with disbelief on his face. People started chuckling behind me. I turned around.

"What's so funny?" I asked, confused.

"You have been unconscious for almost a week, and the first thing you do when you get up is make sure that the person who healed you is ok." Said the hot dude. "I'm Percy Jackson." I nodded. Nice name.

"Maximum Ride. But just call me Max." I stated simply. I looked at the others I didn't know. "And you two are?"

"Lamar" said the cute dude.

"Asher" said the little boy.

So the flock was finally back together, except for that one last one. "Ah, so you guys are the rest of the flock."

"Yeah, but you're Maximum Ride! You are the leader of the most fearless and powerful flock ever! With all due respect to my other flock members, we are nothing compared to you, but where are your other flock members?" Asked Asher in the cutest and most innocent little 9-year-old voice ever.

"First off, my flock isn't fearless, we got into some trouble when the White Coats "accidentally" released snakes into our cages. Second, you guys are pretty amazing yourselves if you were the one to heal me. I had a pretty nasty fall. And third, my flock kicked me out. They are most likely somewhere in Arizona, or a least that's where they were when I left." Asher, Lamar, and Zane all had a look of pure shock on their faces. Ember and Brook had sad looks, and Percy looked just plain confused.

"Wait a second, there's a second flock?" Percy asked.

"Uh oh, I guess we kind of left you out." Lamar said. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and looked at Percy apologetically.

"Um, you also left me out. Where am I?" I asked.

"You're at Camp Half-Blood on Long Island. That means that one of your parents is one of the Ancient Greek Gods. Lucky you." Percy said. What threw me off was that I was at Long Island. We were in the Colorado mountains last time I was awake. The bomb from the cave must have knocked me out for a while.

I knew all about the Greek Gods thanks to my old flock. Nudge saw Hercules and got completely hooked, going to stores and buying movies like The Wrath of the Titans with my Max Card. So what if they were real? I've seen weirder things in my short life. And if one of them was my dad? It would at least answer that question I've had ever since the Voice told me Jeb wasn't my father.

"Ok, that's a little weird, but I've handled worse." I told Percy. He looked skeptical, like he didn't believe that I believed it, but didn't say anything.

"Umm, oookkaaayyy. Well, uh, now that you're in the know maybe you can enlighten me about your flock?" Percy asked.

"Sure, but first," I turned to the other people in Gen 55, "Does he know about the, uh..." I said and shock my right shoulder a little.

"Wings? Yeah he does." Zane said, obviously not liking that part. I know the feeling. We shouldn't be telling the whole world about ourselves. It only makes people think we're special and want to experiment on us. I probably showed my feelings on my face.

"Well, at least that makes things easier to explain. Zane, Ember, Lamar, Brook, and Asher are in a Flock. They were kidnapped as babies and genetically mutated to have wings. They were experimented on and tortured as children. And all of this happened in a laboratory called The School." I told Percy. He grimaced.

"I knew that part, just not the details." He said shooting the Flock 2.0 sad looks.

"Details? I haven't shared anything yet." He winced. Everyone hates our story. Including us. "Moving on, they escaped. But of course The School doesn't want that so they sent Erasers out to capture them. You would refer to them as werewolves. "

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked. He obviously didn't want to hear it.

"Because they weren't the only ones." Now that threw him off.

"What?" He asked like any normal person would do.

"A year before they escaped 6 kids exactly like them escaped from the same School that they were in. These kids were created before the other ones."

"How do you know this?" Really?

"Isn't it obvious? I am the leader of the Flock that escaped first." This for some reason seemed to blow his mind.

"What's so hard to believe?" I asked him.

"Nothing, it's just that you looked like you would be one of the Aphrodite kids, that's all." This caused snickers to come from everyone behind me.

"What is it?" I asked them, getting a little annoyed.

"Umm, the Aphrodite kids, they're kind of, uh, man- how to phrase it... just give me a second." Lamar said.

"How about prissy, stuck up, bratty, and annoying?" Asher supplied.

_**What?!**_

I started glaring my hardest at Percy and he looked absolutely terrified. Everyone besides Percy and me were laughing their heads off. I started walking toward Percy and he immediately started running. I smirked. I was always faster than everyone be it on land or in the air.

He had a head start but that didn't matter much to me. He was an ok runner for a normal person, but even compared to the Flock on a bad day, he was very sucky. I was on his heels in seconds and tackled him to the ground. I turned him over so he was facing me and grabbed the collar of his bright orange t-shirt. Then I pulled him completely off the ground.

"So you think I'm prissy, huh? Well, maybe I can change your mind!" Just as I was going to throw him like a football I caught a glimpse of the scenery behind him. It was beautiful.

"Woah!" I said and dropped Percy to the ground. By now everyone stopped their laughing fits and came over to where Percy and I were, Percy collapsed on the ground next to me. Then the others started their fits of laughter again. Asher was rolling on the ground and everyone else was bent over holding their stomachs. But I was too busy looking at the amazing-ness of this camp to pay much attention to them.

"Thank gods this camp is pretty." Percy said as he was getting up, breathing heavily. "By the way can I explain what I meant when I said that I thought that you were an Aphrodite child?" I snapped out of my daze and turned to face him. I glared at him. And even though it wasn't as hard as before it still made him take a step back.

"Alright, start talking." I said with my arms crossed. He looked pretty grateful. He opened his mouth to speak, but then got a confused look on his face.

"I don't think that I'll be able to tell you, I'll have to show you." He said smirking a little. I moved my right foot back, an involuntary action. I do that whenever someone I just met asks me to do something that requires me to trust them. With my right foot back I can be prepared for battle or sprinting or flying or just about anything. I have a few trust issues. Zane seemed to notice this and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, it's safe here." He told me. I nodded my understanding and Percy looked kinda confused.

"Ok. Show me." I said simply to Percy and he lead me through the camp, passing volleyball courts, a rock wall where some guy almost got hit by a rock and burned at the same time, and the forest (which had trees that were great for sleeping) before he lead me into this big U arrangement of miscellaneous buildings. That's right I learned a big word, what now, suckers?

I followed him to a bright pink cabin. I thought that he would take me into the cabin, through the front door, but instead he took me around the side and squatted by the window.

"Here, look inside." Percy told me. So I did. I saw girls and guys (mostly girls) throwing clothes around and trying to find out what to wear. Others were giving each other makeovers, eww. And others were doing their hair or spreading gossip.

"This isn't making me any happier about what you said." I told Percy looking away from the people. "And why didn't you just take me inside the cabin?" I asked.

"I didn't take you inside because they would probably think, 'Hey look! A new girl!' And try to give you a makeover, and I don't think the you would like that. Now look again, but this time look at their faces." He told me. So I looked again and right when I was about to say I still didn't see anything, I realized what he was saying. Everyone in that cabin was beautiful, extremely beautiful. They had different color skin and hair and different facial structures, but they were all beautiful. That means that Percy thought that I was an Aphrodite child because he thought I was as pretty as them. When I realized this I blushed profusely. Percy did too, when he saw me blushing.

Just then an Aphrodite girl decided to take a walk. She turned into the small alley-like thing that we were in, gasped, and ran back inside her cabin screaming, "New Girl!" to her cabin mates.

"This would be the time to run!" Percy yelled. He then proceeded to get up and start running toward the ocean. I decided to follow him because all the Aphrodite kids were trying their hardest to get out the door and follow the girl who first saw me. My gut told me that my chances of surviving with them were in the single digits. So I got up and ran like I was in the Olympics. I caught up to Percy in no time and had to slow down my pace a lot to be steady with him.

"Where are we going once we get to the beach?" I asked him. You always need a plan.

"Under the water of course." He said. Wait a sec here, can he breathe underwater too? I didn't have time to ask him though because we were already there. I dove under the water like a professional and he did the same. I started breathing using the gills on the sides of my neck while he looked like he was breathing normally. I'm pretty sure that he did this but a big bubble of air formed around us and I didn't need to use my gills.

"Woah, this is so cool!" I said. My voice sounded a little echo-y and it just made everything cooler. It was a pretty big bubble because it seemed like he knew I like my personal space and was a few feet away from me. He just smirked this crooked (and hot) half smile. Then a bunch of fish came up to me. And sharks. And dolphins, and other amazing sea animals. There were two dolphins that swam up to me without really looking at me, they were more focused on each other, but when they did see me I swear their eyes got bigger and they turned around and swam away as fast as they possibly could.

The strangest part is that I heard little voices in my head saying,

"Champion, Champion! We must go tell him!" I had no idea what they meant but it looks like Angel isn't the only one who can talk to animals. Mwahaha!

'Hey, can any of you hear me?' I asked in my head. I got several yes's. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Percy's eyebrows shoot to his hairline.

"What did you just say?!" He asked, obviously freaked out.

"That this was cool? Why, is it meant to be warm?" I asked innocently.

"No!"

"Oh, so it's alright that it's cool. Then what's wrong?"

"The 'can you hear me' part is what's wrong!" He said, exasperated. I guess I do that to people.

"Wow! You're a mind reader, too?" That would be interesting.

"Wait, you're a mind reader?!" He blushed a deep crimson. What's up with him all of a sudden?

"Of course not, I only know one."

He looked confused again, "What? Oh, gods this is confusing."

"What's so confusing about me having a mind reader in my Flock?"

"Ugehejsjwksbaksdgfhpaidsuhfgh!" He really said some weird words in a different language but for some reason I understood him perfectly. He said,"How did your voice get inside my head?!"

"So you got a voice inside your head, too! Man I was waiting for someone else to go insane." Finally I'm not the only crazy one.

"One of your Flock members has a voice inside their head?" He seemed even more confused at this point.

"No, I do. Duh."

He sighed. "Please explain to me what happened before I lose my mind."

"I will, but first I need to eat. Now if you would be so kind as to take me to the nearest food source please." I then swam out of the bubble and started breathing underwater and his eyes nearly popped out of his skull. He let his bubble die now that no one needed it and started swimming to shore and I followed him.

**Author's Note**  
**This is supposed to be the same length as the rest or my chapters yet it feels so short. The next one will be LONG though and mostly told through Percy's POV. And I have to apologize now for all chapters up to like the 11th or 12th one being introduction/filler chapters. Hope I make you laugh though! :D BTW! I will probably update the sixth chapter tomorrow, I just need someone to remind me! (I check my e-mail fairly often)**


	6. Through Sea Green Eyes

**Hey! Look who came back from the dead to post a late chapter! Me! Anyway this chapter is for TanceredRide just because they're awesome.**

**Oh, and I just found out that I can see just how many people have read this story. 1,291 baby! You have no idea how happy that makes me, and when I'm happy, I update. Simple.**

**Disclaimer**

**Do I look like a guy? **

**Do I look rich?**

**Do I look like I have children?**

**Do I look old?**

**No? Then I probably don't own ANY of these characters,except for the second flock. They are all mine, I claim them!**

**And now I give you flashbacks!**

**Percy POV (A/N-flash back time!)**

_I was doing my normal everyday routine just like always when my life changed. Of course, that's what everyone does, which sucks because I thought I was original. Anyway I was sword fighting with Asher (he may be nine but he fights better then all the campers, so I'm his only real opponent. Same goes for Lamar.) when suddenly he dropped his sword and his eyes went all blurry. I changed my sword back into it's original form as a pen and waited. He was seeing the future, it didn't happen often. Only when something major was going to happen. Like if the camp was going to get attacked, if something was going to blow up, or if some one new was going to arrive. He got these visions about a day before they actually happened. _

_Once he got out of his trance he nodded to Lamar, who was standing at the edge of the arena waiting his turn to battle the winner. Something must have told him that something was wrong because Lamar's eyes got to the size of dinner plates and they started running to Thalia's tree. I ran after them, after all I had nothing else better to do. _

_They went to Thalia's tree and_ _stopped. It took me awhile to catch up to them, they were almost as fast as the tree nymphs. This made the tree nymphs often throw them down from the trees whenever they sleep in them. They're sore losers- or almost losers._

_When I did catch up to them I heard them talking. I missed most of it so when they came into earshot I was completely lost. _

_"...Nonstop from the mountains to get her here so she can be healed. It would not be wise to not believe in my father." Asher said to Lamar._

_"I'm sorry, ok? But I'm just finding it a little hard to believe that the people who hate this place would come back here with the most powerful person on Earth." Lamar replied._

_"Hera's coming here with the President?" I asked._

***time skip* (but still in flash back)**

_When they told me that their old Flock was coming here I understood better, or at least the 'people who hate this place' part. When I asked who the most powerful person on the planet was Lamar opened his mouth to tell me, but Asher saw another vision. When he came out if it he started laughing hysterically. Lamar and I just looked at him like he was crazy. _

_"No," he said to Lamar still laughing a little. "Let him figure it out when she comes." What creeped me out was the evil smile that only an evil 9 year old can do. _

_"Now if you will excuse me I need to go cry." He stated simply before walking off to the infirmary where he would go cry a whole bunch over really big jars for almost the whole day. We really need him to do this because when he adds his tears to Nectar it makes it a little safer for demigods to drink so that we can drink more of it, and it makes it stronger too, so we can heal faster. (The gods also like it because it makes it taste better to them, or so I'm told. The minor gods usually buy it from us, which allows us to do more stuff with the camp. Like build that karaoke restaurant Travis and Conner had everyone except the cabin leaders sign a petition for. It's done now, but we're still waiting for people to volunteer to work there because that was the deal. We build it, they work for free. It's mostly Demeter kids right now who've volunteered because they don't really need to practice too much so they already have a lot of time on their hands and they're more willing to do work than Aphrodite kids. Anyway...)_

_Once Asher's done crying he takes huge barrels of Nectar and mixes in __his tears. It's really sad when he does this because even though he looks older than his age, when he cries he looks like the 9 year old he is, crying his heart out. When he first came here we tried to see if he could do it every day. He could, but it dampened the entire camp's mood to see this cute little boy cry, so we changed it to whenever he wants to or feels the need to. So he ends up doing it about twice a week. More if he's really sad._

_Once he was gone that left me alone with Lamar, my half brother. I'm __still the oldest out of all of Poseidon's kids and Lamar's younger then me by two years. Being alone with him was pretty weird. Things were better than they used to be when he first got here, but it's still pretty awkward._

***FLASHBACK WITHIN FLASHBACK* I'VE GOT NOTHING ELSE BETTER TO DO**

_Again everything was normal. I was doing my normal routine, I was eating my normal meals, and hanging out with my 'normal' friends, I was as normal as a Half-Blood could get. Then I heard the Emergency Cabin Leaders' Bell. That's a long name for a bell. I ran tothe Big House with Annabeth by my side. _

_Once there I found Chiron... and five kids I'd never seen before. Two of them were unconscious and were being held by two Ares kids. Another kid, who had black hair and dark eyes, was standing tall in between the other two kids and the two that were unconscious while glaring at everybody around him. The black-haired kid must've had a godly parent who was really proud of him for surviving or something, because right then and there, a small flash of golden light surrounded him and when it disappeared there was the symbol of Hecate floating above his head. Everyone around us was completely shocked, after all he's only been here for what? Three minutes now? He used everyone's surprise to his advantage and ended up somehow completely beating up all the Ares campers that were holding the other new kids. Over the youngest another golden light came down and surrounded him, putting more people into shock, including me. When it was gone the Apollo symbol was floating around his head._

_The dude who was claimed by Hecate, ran over to the kids and whistled a short but piercing whistle, and all the others got up from their 'unconsciousness' and they all started running away from the camp._

_They got stopped by an invisible force, which should have been impossible. The shield was meant to keep monsters out, but never anyone in. The gods must've not wanted them to leave. This had never happened to anyone before._

_They turned on their heels and started running toward the forest, which wasn't that far away. Only a few hundred yards. They made it there in no time and ran into the thickly grown trees._

_Now that everyone had more or less (people like me being less) gotten over their surprise, they ran after them. Because I'm sadly not the fastest runner I was not leading. But that didn't matter, because by the time that the first person arrived, the kids were gone._

_We followed the footprints but all it did was stop suddenly. We all knew that if they weren't allowed to leave the first time, they won't be allowed to leave at all, so they had to still be in camp._

_We needed to find them. I could just feel it. I guess it helped us when one of the gods claimed one of the new kids. The thing that threw me off was this light that was sent down, wasn't golden. It was blue, as in Sea Blue, as in the one that only my dad uses because it annoys Zeus that he's special and different. That means that I got a new sibling._

***TIME SKIP TO ANOTHER FLASHBACK INSIDE A FLASHBACK THAT WAS INSIDE ANOTHER FLASHBACK... I think* THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG CHAPTER.**

_Once we finally found them (thanks dad) and told them all about the camp and the Greek gods the one who was claimed by Apollo saw the future (which I didn't realize until later) and told the others that it was safe. They started telling us about themselves, but obviously weren't completely comfortable. I didn't understand why until the youngest, whose name was Asher, had another vision and said that they all had wings and then proceeding to take off his jacket to show us. The others didn't like this at all and refused to tell us how they got them._

_They excused themselves and talked for a while quietly in a corner. When they came out, the one that was claimed by Hecate (minor goddess of magic, the moon, the night, and ghosts) whose name we found out was Zane announced that they would be staying for a few weeks._

_We showed the people who got claimed to their appropriate cabins (which they didn't like very much) and they met their cabin members, and I found out that the person that was claimed by my dad was Lamar, a boy who looked like my twin and was 15 years old. The oldest girl, Ember, later got claimed by Hephaestus and that only left the other girl, Brook, without a known parent, who was assigned to the Hermes cabin._

_Zane had his own cabin because he had no siblings and neither Brooke nor Ember liked their cabins. So the three of them ended up sleeping in the trees because the Hecate cabin was too quiet, the Hermes cabin was too crowded, and "it just didn't feel comfortable in a cabin full of no one but boys who underestimate you." On the other hand, Asher thought that his cabin mates were cool and Lamar liked the atmosphere of the Poseidon cabin._

_At some point their "flock" started fighting and then they broke off into two groups. Zane, Ember, and Brook in one group and Asher and Lamar in another. Zane's group hated everything in this camp and anything that represented the gods very openly, which caused the other people at camp to be weary of them. After all Luke didn't like the gods and ended up causing a war. No one wanted that to happen again._

_But Brook started hanging out with Hestia who started showing up more often and Ember started getting to know her brothers and liked them. They were still not in Lamar's group but enough to be caught in the middle. Brook became friends with Hestia, but that was it. Zane tried to see their way but just couldn't so their little group started fighting. Because Ember couldn't take the tension she left and Brook left shortly after looking for her. Then Zane, seeing no reason to stay left too. Asher cried in the infirmary for 3 days straight. He was only 8 and the people who were like his parents left him with his older brother. They all said their goodbyes before they left, except Ember who left a note explaining things and left in the night. Before Brook left she was saying her goodbyes to Hestia when Hestia blessed her and gave her the gift of fire. I wasn't sure what that meant but I think that Brook knew because her eyes went wide and she started thanking Hestia profusely._

_A few weeks later Lamar found out that I was Dad's favorite and got kind of resentful. He started ignoring me and trying to do anything that would get Dad's attention._

_He even went on a quest to steal one of the golden apples of immortality. Actually, he stole the whole tree and killed Landon, the magical and "undefeatable" dragon who guards the tree. He went on the quest alone and wouldn't tell anyone how he did it though. Some rumors say he seduced the dragon with a fake lady dragon that he made himself, that had a nuclear bomb inside it._

_He then planted the tree on Olympus so that the gods can have the apples whenever they want. This made any god who didn't already hate him (we share that quality, I guess) love him even more and it definitely got Dad's attention. So much so that he was invited to go to Dad's underwater palace for a week. I was happy for him and I think a little mad, too. I mean, I never got invited down to Dad's palace. I had to almost die to go there._

_In the end I was still Dad's favorite and the number one most powerful demigod out there but he was content with being the second most powerful demigod. This made Thalia and Nico mad because they were bumped down a notch._

**Brook POV *ANOTHER FLASHBACK. THIS IS GETTING ANNOYING.***

_We were flying. We've been flying. I'm am so sick of freaking flying!_

_After I made the flames on Max stop burning with my fire powers (thank you again Lady Hestia) we started flying to Long Island, New York. I knew exactly where to go even without my new power that is amazing. Right now we were almost there, only a few miles. You could see how tired we were._

_When we got a little closer Zane looked like he was going to fall out of the sky so he looked at me for a second, then at Max, then at the ground, before looking back to me._

_"Here," he said, giving me Max. Then he passed out. It wasn't too big a deal because we weren't that far from the ground because A) there weren't many people on this part of Long Island and B) we were scared to go any higher in case we passed out while flying. Plus we were already inside camp borders, so he'd be safe._

_But let me tell you, in my very weak state, Max was HEAVY. I was about to pass out like Zane, I couldn't carry her. Then I saw Percy running to the big house. He wasn't the fastest runner ever so he wasn't going anywhere soon. Hmmm... Maybe if I could just angle this right..._

***LATER FLASHBACK* WHEN THE 2ND FLOCK COMES TO CAMP. AGAIN.**

_I was about to go swimming when I heard the cabin leaders' emergency meeting bell. That's still a long name for a bell. Anyway I groaned and started running to the Big House. When I got there (not panting, at all) I found Chiron on the porch. He said that he felt that something was wrong and he wanted me to go guard Thalia's tree. When I got there nothing was happening. Nothing at all. It was peaceful and I was just about to go back to Chiron when I saw three oddly shaped black dots in the sky flying fast in the direction of the camp._

_No, it can't be, was all I thought before turning and running to go tell Chiron. The black dots were getting closer and I had to warn him. I must've underestimated their speed because when I was about to climb the stairs into the Big House something hit me from behind, causing me to fall over. Zane then fell a little bit behind me._

_I turned my head and found the most beautiful girl I've ever seen on my back. She was covered in soot and was pretty dirty and even though she was sleeping you could sense this aura of power. She had wonderful wavy dirty blond hair and the most perfect hourglass figure you've ever seen, but you could tell that she worked out. The bottom of her shirt was burned off so you could see her belly button and she wore baggy shorts that cut off a little above her knee. You could see her wings over her shoulder. I was shocked when I saw her wings but then I felt like fainting. They were a wonderful brown at the top but had white dots that looked like falling snow and the brown became lighter and lighter until at the bottom it was a pure white._

_She had to be an Aphrodite kid. Her beauty was almost equal to that of Aphrodite herself. Which sucked for me. I didn't really like Aphrodite girls, just because of their personality. I really hoped that she wasn't like that._

***TIME SKIP* I'M GETTING SO TIRED OF THIS**

_Long story short after I got her off me I found out that her name was Max. And Brook passed out right next to where Zane was passed out as soon as she landed so only Ember was up. She looked absolutely exhausted though. She was only awake long enough to say, "We come in peace. She needs healing. Take her to Asher. And let us sleep," before passing out next to Brook._

_I did what she said and they ended up sleeping for 2 days straight. When they woke up they were all immediately concerned for Max who was already in the infirmary with Asher who refused to leave her side and Lamar who refused to leave Asher's side because Asher was crying a lot because his hero, the person who was supposed to be the strongest person in existence wouldn't wake up. When Zane, Ember, and Brook woke up they refused to leave too. Zane would hold her hand and whisper 'sorry' over and over again. For some weird reason, I didn't like that._

_I was there as much as I could. I don't know why though. I guess you could say I felt attracted to her. My staying with her made Annabeth upset because I wasn't spending time with her and we are dating. I told her that I wanted to make sure that the girl who wouldn't wake up would be okay. She seemed to understand this and she went with me once to see Max. But as soon as Annabeth saw her she slapped me and left without a word, leaving me there dumbfounded._

_On the third day of her being in the infirmary, Max woke up. Asher was still crying when she batted her eyes and looked us over, her body tensing. I thought that she was beautiful before but her eyes were the most mesmerizing I've ever seen. They were a beautiful chocolate brown with flecks of sliver in them._

_When she laid her amazing eyes on Asher you could see how much she cared. She sat up and hugged him, asking if he was alright. That astonished me. It was as though she knew that he was crying because she wouldn't wake up. And from what I heard from the Flock, they were flying for 4 days, doing their best not to stop and all that time she was asleep. Then the first thing that she does is make sure that the person who healed her was okay. I found this kind of funny, so I laughed along with the others. Once he nodded his head she turned around to face us._

_"What's so funny?" She asked in a confused voice that sounded like a goddess. Yep, definitely Aphrodite._

_"You have been passed out for a week, and the first thing you do when you get up is make sure that the person who healed you is okay." I said. "I'm Percy Jackson." She nodded._

_"Maximum Ride. But just call me Max." Max stated simply. I felt like the name really suited her, even though I knew nothing about her. She looked at Lamar and Asher. "And you two are?"_

_"Lamar," he nodded._

_"Asher." He looked happier than I've ever seen him. What's so special about this girl?_

_She made a look of understanding. "Ah, so you guys are the rest of the flock."_

_"Yeah, but you're Maximum Ride! You are the leader of the most fearless and powerful flock ever! With all due respect to my other flock members, we are nothing compared to you, but where are your other flock members?" Asked Asher in an adorable voice. Don't tell anyone I said that, I'd loose my man card._

_"First off, my flock isn't fearless, we got into some trouble when the WhiteCoats "accidentally" let snakes loose in our dog cages. Second, you guys are pretty amazing yourselves if you were the one to heal me. I took a pretty nasty explosion. And third, my flock kicked me out. They are most likely somewhere in Arizona, or a least that's where they were when I left." Ember and Brook looked sad, while Zane, Lamar, and Asher looked totally shocked. I was just confused. She wasn't a part of Zane's Flock? There was a second one? And they kicked her out?_

_"Wait a second, there's a second flock?" I asked._

_"Uh oh, I guess we kind of left you out." Lamar said. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and looked at me apologetically._

_"Um, you also left me out. Where am I?" Max asked._

_"You're at Camp Half-Blood on Long Island. That means that one of your parents is one of the Ancient Greek Gods. Lucky you." I said. Of course we didn't know who her parent was but that will have to wait._

_"Ok, that's a little weird, but I've handled worse." She told me. I didn't believe it, but didn't say anything. I can't imagine handling anything worse._

_"Umm, okay, if you say so. But now that you're in the know maybe you can enlighten me about your flock?" I asked. I'm really curious about this._

_"Sure, but first," Max turned to the other people in the room, "Does he know about the, uh..." she said and shook her right shoulder a little._

_"Wings? Yeah he does." Zane said, not liking it. She obviously didn't either._

_"Well, at least that makes things easier to explain." Max said. "Zane, Ember, Lamar, Brook, and Asher are in a Flock. They were kidnapped as babies and genetically mutated to have wings. They were experimented on and tortured as children. And all of this happened in a laboratory called The School." She told me. I grimaced._

_"I knew that part, just not the details." I said shooting the Flock a sad look._

_"Details? I haven't shared anything yet." I winced. That must have been terrible. "Moving on, they escaped. But of course The School doesn't want that, so they sent Erasers out to capture them. You would refer to them as werewolves. "_

_"Why are you telling me this?" I asked. I didn't want to hear it and she wasn't answering my question._

_"Because they weren't the only ones." She gave me a meaningful look._

_"What?" I asked like an idiot. Yeah, Percy, go make a fool of yourself in front of the prettiest girl alive._

_"A year before they escaped, 6 kids exactly like them escaped from the same School that they were in. These kids were created before the other ones." The Flock wouldn't tell anyone this, how did she know?_

_"How do you know this?" She shot me a look that was disbelieving._

_"Isn't it obvious? I am the leader of the Flock that escaped first." How could a girl this beautiful suffer that much? So much for being an Aphrodite child._

_"What's so hard to believe?" Max asked me._

_"Nothing, it's just that you looked like you would be one of the Aphrodite kids, that's all." I told her, blushing slightly. This caused snickers to come from everyone behind Max._

_"What is it?" She asked them, looking like she was getting annoyed. Please, if you people like me at all, don't say anything._

_"Umm, the Aphrodite kids, they're kind of, uh, man- how to phrase it... just give me a second." Lamar said. Thanks, bro._

_"How about prissy, stuck up, bratty, and annoying?" Asher supplied. One day, he is going to die a horrible death. You could see the look of shock on her face for a second before her once beautiful features turned into that of the scariest person alive and I swear I was paralyzed. Everyone besides Max and me were laughing their heads off. She took a step toward me and I started running. You see, I can sense danger and I knew I wasn't going to survive if Max got a hold of me._

_It didn't matter much though, she caught up to me quickly and tackled me to the ground. She turned me so I was facing her. Then she grabbed my collar and pulled me completely off the ground._

_"So you think I'm prissy, huh? Well, maybe I can change your mind!" Just as she was going to throw me or something, she looked behind me and saw the camp._

_"Woah!" She said and dropped me to the ground. Let me tell you, that hurts! By now everyone stopped their laughing fits and came over to where Max and I were, me collapsed on the ground by her feet. Then they started their fits of laughter again. Asher was rolling on the ground and everyone else was bent over holding their stomachs. Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for being so concerned._

_"Thank gods this camp is pretty." I said, slowly getting up and breathing heavily. "By the way, can I explain what I meant when I said that I thought that you were an Aphrodite child?" This brought Max out of her daze of wonder and she started to glare at me again. It wasn't as bad as in the infirmary but I still took a step back reflexively._

_"Alright, start talking." She said with her arms crossed. Whew, that's one bullet dogged. I opened my mouth to speak but realized that I couldn't just tell her that she was the most beautiful person on Earth._

_"I don't think that I'll be able to tell you, I'll have to show you." I said while smirking a little. She looked a little worried, or maybe scared. I couldn't really tell because she obviously had years worth of experience in hiding her emotions. Zane put a hand on her shoulder. I don't really know why, but I didn't like that._

_"Don't worry, it's safe here." He said. Max just nodded, but I was confused._

_"Ok. Show me." She said. So I just smiled and started leading her toward the Aphrodite cabin._

AND WE'RE ALL CAUGHT UP (FINALLY)

**Authors note**

**I know, I'm amazing, you can say it. (I'm actually pretty modest about my awesomeness in public) I will update again in 2 weeks and PLEASE REVIEW! I love hearing how I should improve.**

**Oh, and I just wanted to say that in this story, even though Percy and Annabeth break up (this is a MERCY FanFic) Annabeth will not be a resentful and rude person at all. In fact, she gets over Percy pretty quick if you ask me.**

**Anyway, BYE!**


	7. Songs and Dares

**Hey there, FanFictioners! **

**I saw the new Percy Jackson movie today (in 3D!), even though it's not suppose to come out until later this month! Anyway, it just so happened to remind me to update. I am so happy because it is a lot more like the books than the first one. I mean, sure, they weren't suppose to be eaten by that sea monster, and then escape by blowing a hole from the inside of the stomach, and Percy was suppose to be turned into a guinea pig by Circe, and Kronos wasn't suppose to rise by the power of the Golden Fleece and it shouldn't have been that easy for Percy to send him back to his little coffin, but needless to say, it _was _a great movie. I'll probably post something about it in more detail, if I get enough people to encourage me! (JK, I'd do it anyway, but I love to be motivated by y'all!)**

**On another side note, I wanted to give a shout out to TanceredRide who has the most virtual cookies! Congrats! You have a total of 87 virtual cookies. I'll make them chocolate chip for you. :D**

_**Good news!**_

**I'm still giving you a chapter!**

_**Bad News!**_

**I don't own PJO or MR! On with the story.**

**Max POV**

Once we got out of the water Percy lead me to a restaurant inside camp. That sounds kind of weird. Anyway he took me there and I told him about my old Flock and their powers and then how they kicked me out. He seemed shocked at first but he took it pretty well. Then we were left there, sitting alone in a booth, with awkward silence. I think I saw a flash coming from across the restaurant but just dismissed it as someone taking a picture with their friend.

"Hey!" Percy yelled smiling.

"Oww, what?!" I replied, my hands on my ears. Ears like a hawk aren't as awesome as eyes like a hawk.

"I have an idea to pass the time," he said in a much quieter voice after apologizing.

"What is it?"

"Why not play truth or dare?" Hmm, ok I'll bite.

"Sure, you first."

"Alright, truth or dare?" So many different outcomes, but I'm not really in the mood for a dare.

"Truth."

"Ok, umm...," He started. Then his face lit up. "Oh, have you ever loved someone?" Not a good question, Percy. I automatically lowered my head and blushed, biting my lower lip. Isn't it suppose to be really pathetic to talk about your ex-boyfriend with a guy you just met? I guess I can't just avoid the question though.

I sighed, "At one time I loved Fang, but I don't really want to go into details." I did love him, but after I left, I was starting to feel like my feelings weren't as true to him as they used to be. Needless to say, I hate emotions. They are too unpredictable and uncontrollable. "So," I said lifting my head that held a fake smile, no need to make him feel uncomfortable "truth or dare?" I asked trying to change the subject. He smiled a small smile and said,"dare."

"I dare you to do a unicorn." I said smirking evilly. He was just confused.

"A unicorn?" He asked, very puzzled.

I leaned toward Percy and whispered in his ear what it was. This was going to be awesome. So he ordered the ice cream cone, but before he could do anything I yelled, "Wait!" He just looked at me as I stood up.

"Fellow people of Earth!" I yelled very loudly, trying to get everyone's attention. "If you would like to video tape a very embarrassing moment in Percy Jackson's life, please take out any cell phone or recording device now." There was a second of silence before the sound of at least 35 people taking out anything that could video tape filled the place. Percy had his mouth hanging open in shock. I turned to Percy, "You may go ahead with the dare." He just glared at me as I sat down smirking. He then sighed, looking at the cone, then shut his eyes tight and slammed the cone to his forehead screaming, "BEWARE THE UNICORN!" It was even funnier than when Fang did it. Because Percy was popular and we were in a crowded place, this would make it on the Internet in no time. He glowered at me when he sat down with the rest of the people there either holding their stomachs or on the floor.

"Well wasn't that fun?" I said.

"Truth or dare?" He asked, pretty peeved off. I was a little scared of what revenge he might have for me.

"Truth." He then smiled a borderline evil smile.

"Do you sing well?" Wonder where that came from.

"I don't sing that much, but when I do I think I'm horrible." The kids always said I was amazing, but I caught onto his plan already. Why not surprise him? I put on my poker face and asked him what he wanted to do as people started gathering around our booth. They must have noticed that we were playing Truth or Dare and wanted to watch. I could tell he was scared to do dare again so he did truth.

"How did we first meet?" I know he was waiting for me in the infirmary when I woke up but he had to be waiting for a reason. He blushed a deep crimson for the second time today. He mumbled something I couldn't understand and some guys that were next to him started elbowing and teasing him. He started coughing and looking anywhere but at me.

"Umm... Well you see, I heard this from Brook, but uh, you know... Zane, he was carrying you when he got tired. So, um *gulp* he handed you to umm, Brook. Yeah, well, uh, that is, she saw me, cause I was running, and she was flying. So, you see she couldn't hold you because, you know, she was tired. And I was just sorta there and umm," he sighed. "You fell on me." Throughout the whole thing he wasn't looking at me except for a few worried glances, but at the end when he said that I FELL ON HIM he slouched in his seat looking at the ground while I was blushing so hard I was probably as red as a tomato. Maybe redder. I mean this is one pretty hot guy who I think will most likely become my friend in the near future (if I can trust him) and the first time he sees me I'm ON him?! That's so embarrassing that I almost didn't hear the people crowed around us going "ooooooo" like idiots. Then I heard Percy save me by asking truth or dare.

I'm pretty sure he won't do anything too bad to me now, so I chose dare.

"I dare you to sing a song, of your choice of corse, in front of everybody, now."

"Fine then Miss Bossy, I'll go sing you a song." Was my not-as-snarky-as-it-could've-been reply. Then I walked to the DJ person who resembled an older Asher and told him the name of my song. I heard it on the radio a couple of times and I really liked it so I just kept listening until I eventually learned the lyrics by heart. I grabbed the mic and went onto the little stage just as the music started playing. I opened my mouth and sang the first line.

"Ever wonder about what he's doing  
How it all turned to lies  
Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why"

I smiled when I saw the shock and absolute amazement cover Percy's face.

_"Where there is desire_  
_There is gonna be a flame_  
_Where there is a flame_  
_Someone's bound to get burned_  
_But just because it burns_  
_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_  
_You've gotta get up and try and try and try_  
_Gotta get up and try and try and try_  
_You gotta get up and try and try and try"_

To me that meant you had to work for something you want and there will be challenges, but those challenges will do you good. I wonder what good will come to me from this situation. I hope I'll just end up somewhere that's safe for me to live. Maybe permanently.

_"Funny how the heart can be deceiving_  
_More than just a couple times_  
_Why do we fall in love so easy_  
_Even when it's not right"_

I thought I loved Fang more than anything, but now that I'm on my own, my feelings are more confusing. How did love ever become so easy to find? That shouldn't be right.

_"Where there is desire_  
_There is gonna be a flame_  
_Where there is a flame_  
_Someone's bound to get burned_  
_But just because it burns_  
_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_  
_You've gotta get up and try and try and try_  
_Gotta get up and try and try and try_  
_You gotta get up and try and try and try_

_"Ever worried that it might be ruined_  
_And does it make you wanna cry?_  
_When you're out there doing what you're doing_  
_Are you just getting by?_  
_Tell me are you just getting by by by"_

Love makes us second guess ourselves. And makes us think that if we don't do everything exactly right, then the other person would leave us. If I was in love with Fang I'm glad I have some "me time" now.

_"Where there is desire_  
_There is gonna be a flame_  
_Where there is a flame_  
_Someone's bound to get burned_  
_But just because it burns_  
_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_  
_You've gotta get up and try try try_  
_Gotta get up and try try try_  
_You gotta get up and try try try_  
_Gotta get up and try try try_  
_Gotta get up and try try try_  
_You gotta get up and try try try_  
_Gotta get up and try try try_

_"You gotta get up and try try try_  
_Gotta get up and try try try."_

Once I finished and got off the stage I let a smile of satisfaction completely cover my face at the look on Percy's face. It was the first time I've ever done that (smile like that) outside of the Flock. And you know what? Here, in front of these strangers who I had more in common with than most people do their siblings, it felt right, and it felt good. I was beginning to really like this place. I didn't realize this until later but I never wanted to leave, even if I knew sometime I'd have to.

Percy POV

That liar. That filthy LIAR. 'I think I'm horrible?!' She had the most beautiful voice. So much so that some Apollo kids were already welcoming her to the cabin.

This didn't make sense at all. The powers that she told me she had were all powers from different gods. Breathing underwater from my dad, flying fast from Zeus, shape shifting is probably from Hera, but it could be from any god. She is beyond wise for her age (even for a Half-blood) from Athena. Max might not consider this one a power, but she could make any man do anything she wants just by looking at him, she's SOOO HOT. (Annabeth never heard that and she will never hear that, right?) That's from Aphrodite. And her voice can compare to that of the sirens. That's from Apollo. I could go on but you get the point. She has powers from nearly every god out there, so who was her parent?

I couldn't think much more though because Max smiled a huge, happy, content, and completely beautiful smile that sent most of the girl's eyes twitching and the guys, including me, staring slack-jawed.

We left shortly after that when all the guys got over their shock and started crowding around her. I still wasn't completely done with my tour so I decided to take her to the arena, I got the impression she would like it.

**Author's note.**  
**Don't forget to review. And if you try doing the unicorn in real life, you might get extra virtual cookies... (Wink Wink) Anyway, remember to encourage me to update that chapter about the movie!**


End file.
